Bats and Futures
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: A collection of Snape stories for the Snape Appreciation event. 1] Spy - Snape in the order 2] Friend - Narcissa & Snape in Potions 3] Professor - Snape agrees to tutor 4] Son - Snape, his mother, and the way they're alike 5] Death Eater - Snape spies and serves
1. Spy

**A/N:** Me writing Snape is hilariously bad but please don't laugh at my attempts :p

 **Written for:**

Snape Appreciation: Spy

 **x.X.x**

This is Severus Snape," Albus announces, his voice echoing in the deadly silent room. "For all who don't know, he is now an official part of the order and was a spy in the previous war.

The rest of the Order glares, smirks, snorts, hates. Severus hasn't seen this amount of hatred in years, not since Lily's hurt glare (he never should have said the word) or since his first Potions class with the Potter spawn (disgrace to Lily's legacy, oh how he hates him.)

Still, it's not going to get any better.

"Are you intending to do something or stand around like a bunch of buffoons?" Snape snarls and the room burst into movement.

Typical Gryffindors, utterly useful in everything but foolishly getting killed.

Albus frowns, his disapproving gaze landing on Severus. "Severus, my boy, I understand you're frustrated but this is not how you should make acquaintances."

Severus wants to laugh at Albus. This is why their side is losing, because of Albus's grandfatherly act and Potter's stupidity.

"I'm not here to make friends," he says curtly, glaring at the other man. "You asked for me to report to you and I do, but do not expect me to play nice."

"In a war, Severus, you need something to fight for," Albus says careful, "and these people can be just that for you."

"I already have my reasons for joining this side," Snape snaps and he isn't lying.

( _Green eyes, red hair, kind eyes, the one person who called him 'Sev.')_

 _(There could never be anyone to replace Lily.)_


	2. Friend

**A/N:** I genuinely asked AJ today if I could put this collection in the Humor genre because me writing Snape is a joke. Alas, she said no and she's smarter than me so it remains angsty.

 **Written for:**

Snape Appreciation: Friend

 **x.X.x**

Partner up," Professor Slughorn called, waddling his enormous body to the teachers desk. "We have lots to do today."

Severus scowled darkly. He had no friends in the idiots of this classroom, nor did he want to see the effects of partnering up with any of these empty-brained students.

He raised his hand but Slughorn had clearly foreseen his question because he called out, "no one may work alone."

Rotating around, Severus glared at the sight in front of him. Lily was bent over a cauldron with Lupin, their mouths open and clearly whispering. Potter and Black were behind them, laughing at no doubt another one of their foolish jokes.

Severus sighed, preparing to lower himself to asking for a partner, when a blonde-haired girl slid into the seat beside him, her mouth pursed.

"We're partners," Narcissa Black told him bluntly. "I refuse to work with anyone else."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Having trouble bonding with others, Narcissa?"

The girl laughed darkly. "You could say that."

"Hey, Snape!" Potter called all of a sudden and Severus scowled. "Did you find a girlfriend?"

Black hissed, "shut your trap, that's my cousin," but he was laughing too.

"Actually, Potter," Narcissa answered and everyone else's jaw fell open in surprise. "Severus and I are friends. With your personality, I doubt you'd know who those are, but my point stands regardless."

"He has friends?" Potter whispered hysterically and Black shrugged in shock."

Narcissa smirked, the expression cold. "I assume that'll shut them up."

Bending his head down so no one will hear his words, Severus quietly said, "thank you."


	3. Professor

**A/N:** Still doing this. Send help.

 **Written for:**

Snape Appreciation: Professor

 **x.X.x**

Severus Snape frowned, his eyes glaring into his potions cabinet. Clearly even the NEWTS class was full of dunderheads if they were going through his supply cabinet at this rate.

For Merlin's sake, the entire inventory would be gone by September!

Suddenly, Severus tensed. He could clearly feel the presence of somebody behind him, even if there were no footsteps to be heard.

"Professor Snape?" A voice said and Severus turned cautiously, wand at ready. His time with the Dark Lord had taught him to be prepared.

The sight of the Ravenclaw girl surprised him. She was small, a second year at most with the most ridiculous look on her face.

"Yes?" Severus snapped. What did the foolish girl expect, entering his private lavatory like that?

The girl straightened, her tie flopping back into place. "I would like to request private tutoring to exceed the grade curriculum."

Severus examined her. Sue Li, that was her name. A sharp, smart girl who tended to partner with a Hufflepuff in her year, receiving nothing less than O's.

"And what makes you think I should say yes to giving away my team?" Severus said darkly, raising an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, clearly prepared. "I have potential and upon me reaching the necessary level, I will be glad to help you create the potions necessary for the school."

The girl, as much as he loathed to admit it, was right. He did need another hand.

"Very well." Snape sighed, feeling a headache coming on. He'd live to regret this.!


	4. Son

**A/N:** I actually really like Eileen Snape.

 **Written for:**

Snape Appreciation: Son

 **x.X.x**

Mother," Severus Snape said carefully, his voice low as to not wake up his father, who had passed out drunkenly on the couch. A night at the bar always rendered his father useless and hungover.

Eileen Snape smiled tiredly at the sight of her son, her bruised face coming alive in love and fondness. "Yes, my love?"

Severus settled in beside his mother, her body moving over a few inches to let him fit onto the couch too. They were both pale and far too skinny, evidence of years of malnutritionment and abuse.

"Why not leave him?" Severus said, wrinkling his nose disgustedly in the direction of his now snoring father.

Eileen's face fell. "I love him, Severus. We must all sacrifice things for love and I know your father loves me too, but he…" she hesitated, trailing off. "He just has trouble showing it."

"I don't think I'd want to be in love if this is the result," Snape drawled angrily. "He hurts you, mother."

Eileen's smile was sad. "One day, you will understand."

And she was right. Years later, watching Lily fall for Potter and his disgusting antics, Severus thought he would take any abuse just to have her in his arms instead.


	5. Death Eater

**Written for** :

Snape Appreciation: Death Eater

 **x.X.x**

"Severus, do not fail me," The Dark Lord warned, his red eyes staring into Severus's own. "You know the consequences."

Severus felt the Dark Lord in his head and hastily build a wall, sending the thought of his hate for Albus's riddles to the front of his head. Let the Dark Lord draw his own conclusions.

The Dark Lord paused, rustling through Severus's thoughts before he smirked in vindictive satisfaction.

Severus keep himself ducked low, his head bowed enough to show respect but not enough to escape the eye contact.

"Very well," the Dark Lord remarked finally, tearing his eyes away. Severus fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. The Dark Lord could have avoided causing any pain but he liked to remind his followers of his power. "It seems like the foolish Dumbledore believes you. You will continue to serve your position as a professor and pass on information to me and me only. Do understand?"

Severus only nodded.

The Dark Lord smirked, his eyes burning red and mocking. "Good. I'd hate to have to… introduce myself to anyone you know, especially your mother."

Severus swallowed. "Of course, my Lord."

He couldn't let him get to his mother, the woman hadn't used a wand in years! No, he had to play this right.

He had no other option.


End file.
